Forgemaster
: "Do you all intend to be the minions of that undead creature?" :: - The Forgemaster to the Regency Council. Forgemaster (鍛冶工房長) is one of the members of the Regency Council of the Dwarf Kingdom until he fled the country along with the metal ingot that was entrusted to him by the Sorcerer King. Appearance Personality The Forgemaster has a highly conservative attitude. He is untrustworthy of outsiders and has an immense sense of pride in his abilities. Unlike many of the councilors on the Regency Council, he saw runecraft as part of their dwarven heritage and would not give it up so easily. However, the Forgemaster was looked upon as a very dedicated worker on the job. For instance, when handling important projects, he would often lock himself inside and not emerge for several days. Although he would keep the door to his room unlocked, the Forgemaster angrily detests that there are people who went out of their way to open it without his permission. Background In the past, the Forgemaster had smithing metal ever since he was still a disciple. He has been working harder on doing that job longer than anyone else. For that reason, he felt it was only natural to be praised by others as the most outstanding Dwarven artisan among his peers. To this day, the Forgemaster currently owned a workshop that was said to be huge, considering it is one of the biggest buildings found in Feo Jera. Nevertheless, the Forgemaster's workplace employed many Dwarven artisans and blacksmiths who some happen to be his disciple. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Forgemaster is the only councilor that was adamant in rejecting the offer of assistance from the Sorcerer King. He utterly refused to accept Ainz's aid in exchange for the runesmiths, but he was outvoted by the Regency Council. Later, he was asked by Ainz to construct a set of armor for a gift he wished to present to one of his subjects. The Forgemaster was given an ingot of a peculiar metal that the armor was to be made out of. For additional reference for the metal, a short sword wrought of the same material was also given by Ainz.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation However, after a day of failing to heat the ingot, the Forgemaster gave up and disappeared with the ingot.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers As one of the members of the Regency Council holding the title of Forgemaster, he is renowned as a genius in the art of blacksmithing. At the same time, he maintains control over all production which derived from the forges. Relationships Commander-in-Chief The Commander is his colleague on the Regency Council and also his junior. He was disgusted by the way the Commander acknowledged Ainz Ooal Gown as "His Majesty" and his insistence in asking aid from an undead in exchange for their own people. He saw his junior as a traitor to the dwarven people. Ainz Ooal Gown The Forgemaster detested the Sorcerer King, seeing him as a tyrant that had come to enslave his people. His hatred of Ainz Ooal Gown increases when the dwarf was given the task by him to construct an armor with a metal he had never seen before. It tortures the dwarf in his own inability to even heat the ingot of metal. As a result, this only makes him feel humiliated and his sense of pride shaken since he was hailed a genius in blacksmithing. Trivia * Given that Ainz gave the Forgemaster a level-45 service metal to use, it can be assumed that the Forgemaster's abilities, who is regarded as the most skilled blacksmith in the Dwarf Kingdom is below a level 45 player. Quotes * (To the Commander-in-Chief): "Commander-in-chief, it is too risky to rely on the military power of other nations to keep the peace!" * (To the Commander-in-Chief): "Even so, don't you think it's more dangerous to have the hands of another nation around our throats?!" * (To one of the Councilors): "It's like waving a bottle of fine wine in front of a stranger. Do you really think there are no strings attached?" * (To the Commander-in-Chief): "You! You've been calling that monster His Majesty ever since you stepped into this room! Have you betrayed this country?!" * (To the Regency Council): "You seem to have forgotten something important. I oppose this. I will never let our people go and be his slaves!" * (To the Regency Council): "I have no idea why you all have so much trust in the Sorcerer King!!" References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Craftsmen Category:Councilors Category:Blacksmiths Category:Armorsmiths Category:Regency Council Category:Dwarf Kingdom